pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
FS10: De Opkomst van Darkrai
De Opkomst van Darkrai(Japans: ディアルガVSパルキアVSダークライ Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai)(Engels: The Rise of Darkrai) is de eerste film van de Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl serie en de 10de Pokémon Film. De film is tevens het begin van de Sinnoh trilogie. De Japanse Première van de film was op 14 juli 2007, de Engelse Première op Cartoon Network was op 24 februari 2008 en de Nederlandse Première in Walibi Holland was op 30 augustus 2008. De Pokémon Special die bij deze film hoorde was Pikachu's Exploration Club. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden (deze keer vergezeld met nieuwkomer Dawn) komen aan in een idyllisch dorpje op weg naar hun volgende Pokémon wedstrijd. Daar zal binnenkort chaos uitbreken, met de profetie van twee Pokémon Goden (Dialga en Palkia) en de komst van een mysterieuze, schijnbaar dodelijke Pokémon genaamd Darkrai, die de bevoegdheid heeft de ruimte en tijd te vervalsen. Samenvatting Het verhaal begint met een wetenschapper die uit een boek voorleest. Terwijl Palkia en Dialga vechten in de Unown Dimensie, ziet de wetenschapper allemaal onenigheden op zijn meter. Palkia raakt gewond door een aanval van Dialga. Ash, Brock en Dawn komen aan bij Alamos Town en gaan met een luchtballon van ene Alice over de rivier naar de stad. Alice vertelt dat ze bladfluit speelt en laat wat horen. Ze zien de ruimte-tijd torens in de stad. Ze zijn gemaakt door de architect Godey; de linker toren is de ruimte-toren en de rechter toren is de tijd-toren. De wetenschapper ziet opnieuw allerlei onenigheden op zijn meter en plotseling begint alles te schudden. Na het schudden, besluit Alice een rondleiding te geven door de stad. Ze komen aan in de tuin van Godey. Wanneer de Pokémon ruzie beginnen te maken, fluit Alice op haar blad en alle dieren kalmeren. Ash, Brock, Dawn en Alice zien ineens dat de tuinpilaren zijn vernield. Baron Alberto verschijnt en zegt dat het Darkrai is geweest. Hij denkt hem te zien en valt aan met zijn Lickilicky. Het is echter niet Darkrai, maar Tonio de wetenschapper. Alberto zegt dat hij met Alice wil trouwen, maar Alice wil dat niet, omdat ze verliefd is op Tonio. Tonio voelt hetzelfde terug. Ondertussen vechten Dialga en Palkia nog steeds en na een grote explosie van twee botsende aanvallen, komen er rare krachten op aarde vrij. Darkrai verschijnt in de tuin. Alberto laat Lickilicky aanvallen, maar Darkrai ontwijkt hem en valt terug aan, maar raakt Ash. Ash valt in slaap en krijgt een nachtmerrie. Hij wordt wakker in een Pokémon Center. Tonio zit in zijn laboratorium en ziet een foto van Alicia, de oma van Alice, in het dagboek van Godey, zijn opa. Hij leest dat Alicia een gewonde Darkrai zag in de tuin van Godey lang geleden en dat zij toen op haar bladfluit speelde voor hem. Vanaf toen kwam Darkrai in de tuin wonen. Ondertussen geeft Alice een rondleiding door de ruimte-tijd torens. Ze gaan met zijn allen naar het laboratorium van Tonio wat onder de torens staat. Ze zien de foto van Alicia en achterop staat bladmuziek. Dawn ziet allemaal muziekschijven liggen voor in de klokkentoren en ze gaan met zijn allen naar boven om zo een muziekschijf te beluisteren. Als Ash, Dawn, Brock, Alice en Tonio eenmaal weer buiten zijn, meet Tonio energieverstoringen uit een ander universum, tussen twee dimensies in. Er verschijnt een groot licht aan de hemel en Darkrai verschijnt. Alberto valt weer Darkrai aan en Darkrai valt terug aan en laat heel veel omstanders met zijn aanvallen in slaap vallen. Ash en Pikachu rennen weg, maar zien plotseling Pokémon door muren lopen. Alberto verschijnt ook en valt Darkrai weer aan, die vervolgens Lickilicky laat slapen. Ineens verandert Alberto in een Lickilicky. Iedereen ziet nu Pokémon door muren lopen. Volgens Tonio smelten de echte wereld en de droomwereld samen, waardoor onze dromen werkelijkheid worden. Weer komt er onregelmatigheid in de ruimte-tijd zone. Ook verschijnt er een mist om de stad; ze kunnen er niet meer uit. De mensen geven Darkrai de schuld, maar Alice en Tonio twijfelen. Tonio zegt dat Darkrai Alice vroeger heeft gered toen ze van een rots viel. Alice wist dit nooit, omdat ze dacht dat Tonio haar had gered. Terwijl de mensen nog steeds tegen Darkrai vechten en hij ze om beurten in slaap laat vallen, ontdekt Tonio met behulp van een satelliet dat alles fout ging en dat de droom-pokémon verschenen nadat het licht aan de hemel kwam. Toen kwam Palkia binnen. Darkrai wilde alleen maar Palkia tegenhouden en wegjagen. Hij zoekt naar Palkia en vindt hem bij de ruimte-tijd torens, waar hij tegen hem vecht. Palkia veranderd hemel in een zwarte hemel met ringen erin onder andere. Hij heeft de stad naar een andere dimensie getransporteerd. Daardoor werden dromen werkelijkheid. Plotseling verdwijnen alle droombeelden en Alberto verandert weer in zichzelf. Dialga verschijnt ineens en begint het gevecht met Palkia opnieuw. Omdat Palkia gewond was geraakt in een eerder gevecht vluchtte het naar de stad en bracht het in een andere dimensie om zichzelf te beschermen tegen Dialga. Tonio zegt dat dit allemaal beschreven stond in Godey’s dagboek. De ruimte van de dimensie begint langzaam uit elkaar te vallen doordat Dialga en Palkia, oftewel Tijd en Ruimte aan het botsen zijn. Dakrai probeert ondertussen alles om de twee te stoppen. De stad verdwijnt langzaam. Volgens het dagboek liet Godey Oracíon achter, wat gebed betekent en een lied is wat achter op de foto van Alicia staat. Als dit lied gespeeld wordt laat het zelfs de ergste woede stoppen. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Tonio en Alice gaan naar de ruimte-tijd torens om een muziekschijf te zoeken met hetzelfde symbool als dat van Oracíon. Terwijl zij met een luchtballon naar boven gaan om het liedje af te laten spelen, verzamelen de mensen uit de stad in de tuin van Godey. Door het vechten van Dialga en Palkia vallen Ash en Dawn uit de ballon en komen in de toren terecht. Tonio en Alice storten neer en komen op de brug terecht. Terwijl de toren langzaam verdwijnt rennen Ash, Dawn en hun Pokémon naar boven. Tonio zegt dat de dimensie vernietigd zal worden als er nog één botsing zal komen tussen Dialga en Palkia. Darkrai verschijnt weer en gaat tussen Dialga en Palkia in staan om hun aanvallen tegen te houden. Darkrai houdt dit echter niet en verdwijnt. Ash en Dawn komen boven en stoppen de schijf in de machine, maar er is te weinig stroom. Met behulp van Pachirisu en Pikachu krijgen ze genoeg stroom en spelen ze de schijf af. De toren geeft ineens licht en Dialga en Palkia stoppen hun gevecht. Palkia geneest langzaam en Dialga verdwijnt. Palkia repareert de stad weer en brengt het terug naar de goede dimensie. Hierna verdwijnt ook Palkia. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Tonio en Alice nemen afscheid van Darkrai en zien plotseling de schaduw van Darkrai op de berg. Hij leeft nog en staat op de ruimte-tijd toren. Karakters Debuten *Darkrai *Infernape *Empoleon *Torterra *Lickilicky *Chingling *Finneon *Lumineon *Gallade *Drifblim *Tangrowth *Yanmega *Luxio *Luxray *Gible *Bronzor *Honchkrow *Purugly *Shellos (Oost Zee) *Cherrim Mensen *Ash *Brock *Dawn *Jessie *James *Zuster Joy *Alice *Tonio *Baron Alberto *Maury *Allegra *Kai *Godey *Alicia *marktkramer *Burgers *Pokémon Coördinatoren *Marian *Raoul Contesta *Mr. Sukizo *Moeder en Dochter Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Dawn's Piplup *Ash's Aipom *Ash's Staravia *Ash's Turtwig *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Buizel *Brock's Sudowoodo *Brock's Croagunk *Brock's Happiny *Zuster Joy's Chansey (×2) *Alice's Chimchar *Tonio's Drifblim (debuut) *Allegra's Infernape (debuut) *Allegra's Honchkrow *Kai's Empoleon (debuut) *Maury's Torterra (debuut) *Baron Alberto's Lickilicky (debuut) *Darkrai (debuut) *Dialga (debuut) *Palkia (debuut) *Rattata (×2) *Sunflora *Wurmple *Beautifly (meerdere) *Psyduck *Sentret *Bellsprout *Croconaw *Grumpig *Rhydon *Stunky *Crobat *Masquerain *Ledian *Pelipper (meerdere) *Chingling (debuut) *Chimecho *Finneon (meerdere; debuut) *Lumineon (meerdere; debuut) *Kirlia *Gallade (debuut) *Drifloon (meerdere) *Tangrowth (debuut) *Yanma (meerdere) *Yanmega (debuut) *Shinx *Luxio (debuut) *Luxray (debuut) *Gible (debuut) *Bronzor (debuut) *Murkrow *Honchkrow (debuut) *Purugly (debuut) *Shellos (Oost Zee debuut) *Cherubi (meerdere) *Cherrim (meerdere; debuut) *Kricketot (meerdere) *Unown (meerdere) *Azurill *Marill *Azumarill *Burmy (meerdere) *Wormadam (meerdere) *Wooper (meerdere) *Quagsire *Houndour *Girafarig *Teddiursa *Tropius *Bibarel *Combee (meerdere) *Pidgey (meerdere) *Pidgeotto *Budew (meerdere) *Roserade Alleen in de intro *Lucario *Mewtwo *Mew *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Ho-Oh *Lugia *Entei *Suicune *Celebi *Jirachi *Latios *Latias *Rayquaza *Groudon *Kyogre *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Deoxys *Manaphy Events thumb|200px|Poster van het Darkrai event Event bij Reservering Voordat de film in de bioscopen in Japan uitkwam, konden de fans een Pokémon uit de vorig films kiezen die zal worden weggegeven bij een reservering van een kaartje voor de film. De Pokémon die de fans uiteindelijk kozen was Deoxys. Deoxys was later ook beschikbaar in de GameStop in Amerika. Event tijdens de film Darkrai was uiteindelijk beschikbaar in de Japanse bioscopen. Darkrai kende de aanvallen Roar of Time en Spacial Rend dit zijn de twee aanvallen die Darkrai ook in de film gebruikt. Darkrai was ook beschikbaar in verschillende winkels wereldwijd. Trivia *Deze film bevat het Thema We Will Be Heroes dit is het thema van DP Battle Dimension, terwijl deze film zich afspeelt tijdens Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. *Voor de release van deze film werden er speciale Pokémon Kaarten uitgebracht. *Dit is de enige film van de Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl serie die geen kwaadaardig karakter bevat. *In de trailer van deze film kon men Ash zien vliegen op een Pidgeot, maar deze scene kwam nooit in de uiteindelijke film terecht. *Vijf karakters uit de vorige films maken een cameo. **De man en dochter uit Helden, Latias en Latios komen in deze film ook weer voor samen met een Chimecho en Chingling. **De man die May in Jirachi, Droomtovenaar haar wenshanger verkoopt, verkoopt Dawn in deze film een Lunar Wing. **De Moeder en Dochter uit Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew zijn ook te zien in deze film tijdens de aanval van Darkrai. *Dawn's Lunar Wing is ook te zien in Slapeloze nachten zijn lang! *Ondanks het feit dat Alamos Town ten westen van Mt. Coronet ligt zien we een Shellos van de Oost Zee, het is niet zeker of deze Shellos uit Alamos Town komt. *Dit is de eerste Engelse film DUB door DuArt Film & Video. *Dit is de eerste Nederlandse film DUB door de Sun Studio. *Alle Legendarische Pokémon uit de vorige generaties zijn te zien in deze film met uitzondering van Raikou. Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai poster.jpg|Japanse Poster voor de film RiseOfDarkraiCover.jpg|Engelse Poster voor de film Movie 10 Dialga VS Palkia Darkrai DVD Cover.jpg|Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai DVD cover M10Darkrai.png|Poster met Darkrai Dialga vs. Palkia pre-poster.jpg|Preview poster Dialga vs. Palkia poster.jpg|Dialga VS Palkia teaser poster Pikachu the Movie 10 poster.png|Pikachu de film 10 Japanese M10 Logo.png|Dialga VS Palkia Japanse teaser logo Japanese M10 full logo.png|Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai Japanse logo English M10 Logo.png|De Opkomst van Darkrai Engelse Logo Film Screenshots FS10-1.png FS10-2.png FS10-3.png FS10-4.png FS10-5.png FS10-6.png FS10-7.png FS10-8.png FS10-9.png FS10-10.png FS10-11.png FS10-12.png FS10-13.png FS10-14.png FS10-15.png FS10-16.png FS10-17.png FS10-18.png FS10-19.png FS10-20.png FS10-21.png FS10-22.png FS10-23.png FS10-24.png FS10-25.png FS10-26.png FS10-27.png FS10-28.png FS10-29.png FS10-30.png FS10-31.png FS10-32.png FS10-33.png FS10-34.png FS10-35.png FS10-36.png FS10-37.png FS10-38.png FS10-39.png FS10-40.png FS10-41.png FS10-42.png FS10-43.png Categorie:Pokémon DP Films